


Admiration

by Lotus_Dumplings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: Francis takes time to admire the heart of South Italy.





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Valentine's day, but it's late oof.

Francis doesn't know how he got here. One moment he was reflecting on the past, and the next he's in that city. Though it probably shouldn't have surprised him all that much. He had a bad habit of blindly following his heart. 

The sun is just above the horizon, shining down like a spotlight on the pure beauty of the city. A beauty that rivals that of Paris, Francis could admit. But there was also the unique charm of history and culture that made walking the streets of Rome entirely unique. 

Rome is bold, and striking, and proud. It is bustling, thrilling, intriguing, and passionate. It seemed to Francis that Lovino inherited these traits from his heart. It's a miracle the ancient city was still standing, as dazzling and inspiring as ever. 

It doesn't startle him when he feels that presence. This was his domain, after all. It was to be expected, seeing as Francis came uninvited. It doesn't startle him when Lovino takes to leaning on the rail besides them, either. The sun continues inching its way down, and he can see him pull out a cigarette. 

"What brings you here?" Lovino asks. The question isn't hostile, just curious. Almost as if he can't believe Francis would come.

Francis laughs, eyes unmoving from the sight below. "I just thought I'd enjoy the sights." He ignores Lovino's questioning glance. After all, it wasn't as if he was lying. But both of them know there's something more to it. 

They sit in silence for a moment. "Why would you come here to sightsee?" Cigarette smoke rises when he speaks. "Aren't there other cities that catch your eye?"

"I simply wish to appreciate true beauty. It's especially important on a day like this." He can see Lovino turn away to hide a small blush, and Francis' eyes twinkle. 

Lovino stomps on his cigarette butt, a sigh escaping his lips. "Is there a reason it's particularly important today?" 

Francis finally redirects his attention. His breath catches. Their eyes meet.

Rome is beautiful. _Romano_ is beautiful. His eyes are pools of olive and honey what have changed so many times throughout history. But no matter the color, they always hold the same magnificence and confidence he had fallen in love with so many years ago. France smiles.

"Today is the day to be with those you love, no?" A simple answer with so much implication. France looks back at the grandeur city. The heart of South Italy. Just as beautiful as the man himself. 

He reaches for his companion's hand. Much to France's surprise, Romano takes it. They sit in silence, fingers encased in the other's. 

The sun sets as France admires the beauty of Rome.


End file.
